Poco a poco
by Lauchiii
Summary: Sora y Matt están a punto de casarse, sin embargo Sora tiene dudas que aumentan luego de pasar una amena noche al lado su amigo Tai. ¿Que pasará? ¿Habrá o no boda?
1. Chapter 1

Hooola ¿Cómo estan? Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en mi vida. Va a ser Taiora, espero y les guste. Porfa no sean muy duros conmigo, no tengo nada de experencia en esto.

Digimon no me pertence, si así fuera el portador del emblema de la Amistad se comportaría como tal y no se robaría a cierta chica pelirroja .

* * *

_**Te daré lo que tú buscas, si es que a ti lo que te gusta es que yo le venda sueños a tu corazón.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sentada en el piso de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en una esquina del frio cuarto; la invadían sus pensamientos, se sentía confundida, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el reloj corriera más despacio. ¿Era normal sentirse así? Algunas de sus amigas que ya estaban casadas le decían que horas antes de contraer nupcias era normal que la emoción la dominara y los nervios se apoderaran de ella. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura si era la emoción la que la tenía nerviosa o por el contrario era otra cosa ¿Acaso estaría haciendo lo correcto?

- Claro que si haces lo correcto, estúpida Sora, Matt es un chico genial, cualquiera querría estar en tu lugar – Se regañó ella misma, intentando convencerse de que hacía lo correcto.

Llevaban cuatro años de noviazgo y hace tan sólo cinco meses Matt la había sorprendido pidiéndole matrimonio y ella había aceptado, pero ahora no se sentía tan segura de lo que hacía. Quizás era el hecho de que al casarse se mudarían a Italia, ya que Matt había conseguido un contrato con una importante discografía Europea. Estaría tan lejos de casa, tan lejos de su madre, de sus amigos, tan lejos de… tan lejos de Tai, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Un sonido que provenía fuera de su habitación la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- Amor ya llegué – Anunció Ishida al cerrar la puerta del departamento que ambos compartían.

Sora salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala para recibir a su prometido. El departamento se encontraba lleno de cajas; ya habían empacado todas sus cosas, solo quedaban en el lugar una mesa baja y algunos cojines.

- Traje comida china – Le dijo acercándose hasta ella para luego darle un beso en los labios.

- Gracias, aunque no tengo mucha hambre.

- Deben ser los nervios, yo también estoy nervioso, pero tienes que comer, tendremos un largo día por delante.

- Si, tienes razón. Comeré un poco.

Se dirigieron hasta la pequeña mesa, para comer.

- Ya mañana serás la señora Ishida – Levantó su brazo para observar su reloj, eran la 1:00pm – Dentro de 30 horas para ser exactos – Dijo con un tono realmente emocionado.

- Si, que emoción – La pelirroja le sonrió fingidamente.

- Bueno ya todo está arreglado, hoy dormirás en casa de tu madre y yo en casa de T.K. Mañana tienes que llegar a las 2 de la tarde al hotel donde será nuestra fiesta de boda, para que te maquillen y todas esas cosas de mujeres. Yo me arreglaré en casa de T.K. Luego finalmente nos encontraremos en la iglesia – Matt prácticamente se había encargado de muchos detalles de la boda, en cuanto a comida, hoteles, horarios, etc. La parte de decoración se la había dejado a Mimi, quien era planificadora de eventos.

- Que bien. ¿Y tú despedida de soltero? ¿Ya la tienen arreglada? - Respondió la pelirroja, que no había tocado casi su plato.

- Pues Izzy y Jou reservaron entradas para H2O, la discoteca que estrenaron no hace mucho. Nos encontraremos ahí a las 9 de la noche. Dijeron que tenían una sorpresa pero no se dé que se trate.

- Ya veo. ¿Y a qué hora pasará el camión de la mudanza a recoger todas estas cosas?

- Llegarán como a las 5 pero no puedo quedarme a recibirlos, tengo que ir a una reunión con la discografía para terminar de arreglar lo de los boletos de avión y esas cosas. ¿Te molestaría esperarlos tú?

- Me parece bien, mientras tanto terminaré de recoger las pocas cosas que quedan en la habitación.

- Oye ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu reunión con las chicas? Entre tanto ajetreo no me has contado.

- Fue muy emotivo, Kari preparó un pastel. Yolei trajo algunas fotos de cuando éramos más jóvenes, las veíamos mientras recordábamos anécdotas. Mimi empezó a llorar lo que hizo que todas lloráramos también – Se quedó callada un momento mirando un punto muerto. Suspiró nostálgicamente – Las extrañaré mucho.

- Lo sé amor – El rubio se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó consolándola – Yo también extrañaré mucho a todos, pero es tiempo de empezar una nueva vida juntos, todo irá bien, ya veras, además si las cosas van bien podremos venir de visita todas las navidades.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Luego de terminado el almuerzo Sora levantó los platos de cartón y se dispuso a tirarlos a la basura. El teléfono de Matt sonó.

- Hola habla Ishida … Mmm ya veo, enseguida voy para allá – Se volteó para mirar a Sora, se dirigió hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, acomodando sus manos en su cintura, mientras le susurraba en el oído – Mi jefe acaba de llamar, la reunión será un poco más temprano de la acordado, tengo que irme ya.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces – Sora se volteó para quedar de frente a su novio.

- Sí, creo que si – El rubio acercó su boca lentamente hacia ella, apretó la presión en su cintura y la besó.

Sora cerró los ojos instintivamente y se dejó llevar por el beso de Matt, besaba perfecto, era tan tierno con ella. Se culpaba por los pensamientos de duda que la invadían hace rato.

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama, miraba al techo desde hace algunas horas, en su mano derecha sostenía una foto donde aparecían él y Sora.

Su mejor amiga, su único amor, se casaría mañana con su mejor amigo y él era padrino de boda, que irónico el destino, que cruel era la vida con él. No debió haber aceptado cuando Matt se lo pidió, pero era su mejor amigo, no podía simplemente rechazarlo sin existir razones aparentes.

Lo peor de todo era que no solo se casaría con Sora, también la apartaría de su lado, se la llevaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Si, es cierto, Matt era un buen tipo, es decir, a las mujeres les parecía guapo, era talentoso y trataba bien a Sora, pero no lograba hacer algo que sólo el lograba en la pelirroja; Solo él le vendía sueños al corazón de la linda chica, cuando estaban juntos podía sentir que Sora era ella misma, sin ninguna limitante, a su lado era una chica abierta, risueña, soñadora; al lado de Matt Sora era feliz, pero no era lo mismo que con él, al lado de Matt Sora tendía a ser seria, menos soñadora, más reservada.

Lo había decidido hace algunos días, no permitiría que alguien más que no fuera él se quedara con Sora, no al menos sin luchar. Hablaría con Sora, le confesaría su amor, esperaba que ella supiera en el fondo de su corazón que solo a su lado podría ser realmente feliz.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo de su casa, no podía pasar de ese día, sino sería muy tarde. Tai tenía que confesarle de inmediato a Sora lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

Y así termina el capítulo número. Espero les haya gustado y los deje con ganas de seguir leyendo.

La historia se llama "Poco a poco" ya que así se llama la canción que me inspiró a hacerla (Es de jeremias); lo que sale escrito al principio del texto es un fragmento de dicha canción. Irónicamente no estoy segura de que la historia siga la lógica de la canción jaja pero hey fue mi muza inspiradora


	2. La Despedida de Solteros

_**Me darás lo que yo busco y entre la alegría y el susto me dirás que tengo la razón.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sacó de su bolso un monedero y se dispuso a pagarle a los de la mudanza. Luego de haber cerrado la puerta se volteó y contempló todo el lugar ahora completamente vacío, la nostalgia la invadió por completo, recordó cuando quiso independizarse y muy amablemente Tai la había ayudado a encontrar lugar, al principio había sido un cambio brusco, extrañaba a su madre, su vieja habitación y todo lo demás, pero su mejor amigo siempre la acompañó hasta que ella logró adaptarse. Es que así era Tai, siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Si a alguien iba a extrañar al irse de Japón era a él, tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato a solas con él antes de irse.

En ese momento sonó el timbre

- ¿Ahm? ¿Será que los de la mudanza olvidaron algo? – Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió e inmediatamente una sonrisa invadió su cara – Tai, que sorpresa verte, al parecer te llamé con el pensamiento.

- ¿Estabas pensando en mi?

- Este… Ah… Yo… Es decir – se sonrojó sin saber que responder. Lo que causó la risa de su amigo – Ya déjate la tontería y pasa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar preparándote para la despedida de soltero de Matt?

- Este, bueno, es que yo – Llevó su mano hasta detrás de su cabeza, rascándose el cuello y riéndo nervioso– jeje, me pareció buena idea pasar el resto del día contigo, es decir, eres mi mejor amiga, y no te veré por un largo tiempo – su voz se entristeció al decir eso – Además al ser el padrino de bodas pasaré todo el día de mañana con Matt, el sabrá entender.

- Gracias Tai – La chica le regaló una sonrisa.

Tai miró el departamento, ahora vacío – Vaya, ya lo tienen todo listo aquí.

- Si, los de la mudanza llegaron hace poco. De hecho cuando tocaste pensé que eran ellos que se habían devuelto por algún motivo.

- ¿Y qué harán con todas esas cosas?

- La ropa y cosas personales nos las llevaremos a Italia, los muebles grandes irán a casa de Yolei que tiene un gran garaje, ella los venderá y nos enviará el dinero. En Europa tenemos cosas nuevas.

- Lo han cubierto todo.

- En realidad ha sido Matt el que ha estado pendiente de esos detalles.

- Ya veo. Oye Sora ¿te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

Sora no lo pensó dos segundos y le respondió - Claro, déjame apagar la luz de la habitación y nos vamos – Sora se dirigió hasta el que hace pocos momentos era su cuarto, le dio una última mirada, suspiró y apagó la luz – Listo ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó dirigiéndose hasta a su amigo.

- Será una sorpresa, ya verás - Le respondió haciendo uso de una de sus infinitas sonrisas.

- ¿Me gustará? – Preguntó Sora devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Espero que sí. ¿Me acompañas? – Dijo el chico teniéndole la mano

* * *

Habían llegado en una camioneta, de conductor iba Joe, ya que él no bebía, de copiloto iba Izzy y atrás se encontraban Cody, T.K y Matt. El sitio estaba completamente full, tuvieron que dar varias vueltas en el estacionamiento para encontrar un lugar.

Al bajarse divisaron en la entrada a sus dos amigos faltantes.

- Miren, ahí están Davis y Ken – Señaló T.K

Se acercaron hasta ellos haciendo gestos con la mano.

- Vaya, vaya, ha llegado el centro de atención del día de hoy – Dijo Davis refiriéndose a Matt - ¿Qué se siente estar a horas de perder la libertad?

- Aff ya cállate – Le respondió el rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza y sonriendo.

- ¿Y Tai? – Dijo Motomiya al ver que faltaba el moreno.

- No lo sé, me ha dicho que no podía venir por estar haciendo algo de suma importancia, me lo recompensará mañana.

- Mmm ya veo

- Vengan, no tenemos que hacer cola, Izzy y yo hemos reservado con anterioridad un lugar. Solo tenemos que dar nuestros nombres y todo listo – Interrumpió el peliazul.

Se dirigieron hasta la puerta del local y un hombre que medía por lo menos 2 metros, moreno oscuro, calvo y sumamente robusto, con una apariencia totalmente intimidante los detuvo.

- Nombres por favor – Dijo con una voz tipo ardillita. Por lo que todos tuvieron que aguantar una carcajada, y Ken tuvo que taparle la boca a Davis, ya que sabía lo impulsivo que este era.

Cody fue el que manejó mejor las ganas de reír y fue el que habló – Somos Hida, Ishida, Kido, Izumy, Takaishi, Motomiya e Ichijouji.

El hombre verificó en la lista, tachó sus nombres y les dio una tarjeta que decía "PASE VIP", tenía los nombres de todos los chicos y el número del lugar que les tocaba. Se apartó de la puerta y los dejó entrar – Adelante – Dijo con su cómica voz.

Todos entraron y adentro dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada. Al instante se les acercó una chica que llevaba puesto el lindo vestido negro que utilizaban en el sitio como uniforme.

- Bienvenidos a H2O, me muestran su tarjeta por favor – Cody extendió su mano dándole la tarjeta. La chica la miró – Síganme por favor.

La empleada los dirigió hasta un lugar del establecimiento que se encontraba del lado derecho de la pista de baile, donde había un cartel de piso que anunciaba "ZONA VIP". El sitio estaba dividido por áreas, no había paredes, sino que el espacio lo delimitaba un grupo de elegantes y cómodos muebles dispuestos de tal forma que formaban un cuadrado y en el centro tenían una mesa baja con una botella y hielo esperándolos.

Los chicos se sentaron. Al poco rato Davis se encontraba en otra una mesa de la zona común, sentado en medio de dos chicas con las que coqueteaba. Izzy y Cody estaban en la pista bailando con unas chicas que conocieron en el lugar. Mientras Joe, T.K, Matt y Ken se habían quedando bebiendo, mientras conversaban trivialidades.

- Entonces me le puse enfrente y le dije "devuélveme mi comida", con mirada intimidante – Las palabras de Davis fueron interrumpidas por una tercera chica que llegó a la mesa.

- Mizumi – Gritaron emocionadas ambas chicas al verla llegar.

- Hola chicas – Devolvió el saludo la chica que acababa de llegar. Era alta, blanca, de cabello negro largo y ondulado en las puntas. Muy bonita. Dejó embobado a Davis, quien se apresuró a presentarse.

- Hola Bonita – Dijo con tono y mirada romántica – Me llamo Davis Motomiya, es un gusto conocerte.

La chica lo miró rápidamente y sin préstale nada de atención se apresuró a decirle a sus amigas – ¿Vieron quién está en la zona VIP? Es Matt Ishida, el vocalista de los teenage Wolves.

- Ah sí –Respondió una de las muchachas – Viene con Davis.

- ¿QUEEE? ¿Tú lo conoces?

- Si, es muy amigo mío. Hemos venido a celebrar su despedida de solteros, mañana se casará.

- Oye Davis – Dijo Mizumi en tono coqueto – Estar en el área común es muy incomodo, ¿por qué no nos invitas a las chicas y a mí a la zona VIP? Y nos presentas a tus amigos _…Sobre todo al lindo de Matt. Qué importa que se vaya a casar, yo me aseguraré de darle la despedida de soltero de su vida…_

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato dando vueltas en el carro de Tai, iban por una larga carretera con inmensos árboles a ambos lados de la vía. Sora no sabía a dónde la llevaba Tai, pero no le importaba, en ese momento solo quería estar al lado de su mejor amigo, compartir con él el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de mudarse.

- Adoro pasar por este lugar, la vista es magnífica – Comentó la pelirroja, mirando por la ventana.

- Te gustará más el lugar al que vamos– Le dijo Tai guiñándole un ojo.

- Sabes al ver el departamento vacío recordé cuando me mudé a ese lugar, me sentía tan emocionada de independizarme, sentía que me comería al mundo por el hecho de vivir sola y luego…

- Luego la primera noche que pasaste ahí extrañaste a tu mamá, tu cuarto, y el osito que te regalé hace años y que por alguna razón dejaste olvidado

- Yo no lo olvidé, mi mamá lo había sacado de la caja para lavármelo – Dijo Sora regañándolo – El hecho es que, tú te quedaste a dormir conmigo la primera semana, hasta que me acostumbré y eso me ayudó mucho… Gracias Tai – Sora acercó su mano y tomó la de Tai en señal de agradecimiento.

Tai sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de la mano de Sora, estas reacciones en el solo las causaba ella – De nada, sabes que por ti lo hago todo. Y bueno, volviendo al tema que cortaste en tu casa, ¿Ahora si admites que estabas pensando en mi? – Rió malicioso.

Su amiga también rió por el comentario – Ya, ya, que no se te suba a la cabeza Taichi Yagami.

- Jaja, lo sabía Sora Takenouchi, siempre te lo he dicho, estamos conectados, además tengo el súper poder de aparecer en departamentos abandonados cuando damiselas en peligro piensan en mí.

- Si claro, súper Taichi, mejor mira al frente o nos daremos una súper estrellada – Bromeó su amiga.

Su amigo siguió conduciendo por un rato más, la intriga era muy fuerte ¿Para donde la llevaba el moreno?

- Tai ¿Falta mucho?

- No sabía que fueras tan impaciente – Le respondió jugando, su amiga le dio un golpe suave en el brazo – Ouch Sora, si me fracturas el brazo no podré llevarte de regreso – dijo dramatizando. Ambos rieron – Ya falta poco, de hecho es por aquí.

Giró el carro hacia la derecha, siguiendo un camino de arena que se salía de la carretera, el carro recorrió pocos metros cuando se encontraron con un portón de madera en medio de la vía. Tai paró el carro y se bajo momentáneamente para abrir el portón, entraron y repitió la misma acción, pero esta vez para cerrarlo. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de árboles sumamente frondosos y muchas flores que contrastaban sus bellos colores con la luz naranja que desprendía el ocaso del sol. La vía pasó a ser de pequeñas piedritas y al final de ella se encontraba una linda cabaña. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Tai estacionó el carro y se bajaron ambos.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – Preguntó el moreno.

Había pétalos de rosa esparcidos a lo largo de los pequeños escalones que llevaban hasta el portal de la cabaña, siguiendo el camino hasta la puerta de la misma.

- Tai – Respondió la pelirroja boquiabierta – Es… Es hermoso ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

- Pues – Comenzó a explicar el moreno, poniéndose de frente a ella, fijando su tierna mirada chocolate en los ojos color rubí de la chica – Eres mi mejor amiga Sora, no podía permitir que te fueras sin hacer algo especial por ti, tu sabes, algo para agradecer todos estos hermosos años que has estado a mi lado – Llevó su mano hasta la suave mejilla de la pelirroja y la acarició levemente – Así que hablé con unos amigos y así di con este lugar, se que te gusta mucho la naturaleza, por lo que me pareció perfecto traerte aquí.

Sora se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Tai para abrazarlo fuertemente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – Eres el mejor Tai, te voy a extrañar mucho, de verdad, no sabes la falta que me harás – Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Tai acariciaba dulcemente la parte alta de su espalda – Tranquila Sora, no te pongas así, hago todo esto para que estés feliz, no quiero verte triste, olvidemos por un rato el hecho de que te irás y sólo vivamos la noche – El olor de su cabello lo tenía completamente embobado y el hecho de tenerla tan cerca de él en ese momento lo estaba matando, tenía que separarse de ella antes de cometer una estupidez y adelantarse a su plan arruinándolo por completo.

Por su parte Sora estaba deleitada con el perfume tan varonil que cargaba el chico, esa forma en que la abrazaba, la ternura con la que hablaba. Además se había tomado la molestia de alquilar ese lugar para ellos. …. _Tai eres perfecto …_. Sintió como Tai se apartaba de ella y la tomaba por la mano, provocando en ella un cosquilleo en su estómago … ¿Qué te pasa Sora? Contrólate…

El moreno haló de su brazo suavemente – Ven, entremos, tengo más sorpresas para ti.

* * *

Ya por fin terminé el segundo capítulo =D Espero que les guste. Ya aquí empezamos a ver Taiora 3

¿Cúal la sorpresa que le tiene Tai a Sora?

¿Quién es Megumi? ¿Y por que la incluí en la historia? xD. Ya en el siguiente capítulo les explico eso x)

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario, me inspiraron a seguir continuando. Gracias a ti tambien, que estas leyendo esto.


	3. Alcohol, más Alcohol

Hooola, aquí sigo yo con la continuación del fic =D. Hoy me tomé mi tiempo para escribir el capítulo 3 de este Fic =D, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones (yupi). A mi parecer los capítulos siguen siendo algo cortos, pero a medida que avanzo logro escribir más que en el anterior.

Quería dejar unas notas que quizas debí tomar en cuenta ponerlas en el capítulo pasado.

... Son pensamientos..

**[... Es un FlashBack...]**

Y para no interrumpir más... Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

. .

_******Te daré noches enteras encontrando la manera de sacar de tus ojos mi próxima "ILUSIÓN".**_

_******.**_ ._****_

******__****

* * *

**

. .

Davis se acercó con las tres chicas hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos bebiendo, a excepción de Jou que tomaba coca-cola.

- Chicos les quiero presentar a unas amiguitas, ella es la linda Hiromi – La rubia saludó – Ella es la deslumbrante Sonia – La chica con cabellos rosados les dedicó una sonrisa – Y por último esta belleza es

- Tú eres MIZUMI ATCYEAM – gritó Jou sorprendido.

- Así es cariño – Le guió el ojo la aludida.

- ¿Ahm, se conocen? - Preguntó sorprendido Davis.

- No claro que no Davis, es solo que ella es nada más y nada menos que – las palabras del peli azul se vieron interrumpidas.

- Soy Miss Japón 2010.

- Si, es cierto, te he visto en revistas que compra mi novia – comentó sorprendido T.K.

- Davis que grosero eres, ¿no vas a presentar a tus amigos? – Le dijo Mizumi levantado una ceja.

- Ah claro, claro – Comenzó Davis saliendo de su trance – El es Jou Kido, y ellos son T.K Takaishi y su hermano Matt – No bien terminara la decir esto la chica se puso muy cerca de Matt

- Un placer Matt, soy una gran admiradora de tu grupo y sobre todo de ti, no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte esta noche.

- El gusto es mío, jamás había conocido a alguien tan linda – Le sonrió el rubio.

. .

* * *

. .

Tai abrió la puerta de la cabaña permtiendo pasar a Sora primero, encendió la luz, dejándola en luminosidad baja, quedando el lugar con un alumbrado muy sensual.

El lugar era muy acogedor y elegante por dentro. En la planta de de abajo había una sala de estar con muebles de apariencia lujosa y una linda alfombra. También había una cocina muy moderna. Una escalera de granito natural que conducía al segundo piso, donde se suponía Sora que estaban los cuartos.

… ¿Cuánto le habrá costado este lugar a Tai?… Se preguntaba la pelirroja.

La chica siguió mirando el sitio y vio una linda mesa para dos, con velas en el centro, un bol lleno de pétalos de rosas y un bote con hielo y dos botellas de champaña. ¿Era su imaginación? O ¿Parecía una cena romántica?

… Claro que no tonta, que cosas piensas…

En el sitio también había una chimenea, apagada por ahora, pero que le daba un lindo ambiente al lugar, arriba de esta había más pétalos de rosas, rojas, sus favoritas.

- Vaya Tai, estoy muy impresionada, te ha… te ha quedado muy lindo todo

- Que bueno que te guste, Kari me ayudó un poco.

- ¿Kari sabía que me traerías?

- jeje – rió nervioso – Pues sí, le comenté que quería hacer algo lindo por ti y gustosamente me ha ayudado – Tomó la mano delicada de la chica y la sentó en la mesa – Espere aquí madmuasel, supertaichi le traerá su comida y mejorará el lugar.

Tai se dirigió primero hacia la chimenea y la encendió con sumo cuidado, luego encendió algunas velas que había colocado en lugares estratégicos de la cabaña.

Sora miraba entretenida a Tai quien ponía algo de música: baladas instrumentales … ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan detallista?... Vio como se dirigía a la cocina y sacaba algo del horno, no miró que era, ya que se quedó embobada mirándolo a él. La camisa que cargaba puesta le quedaba tan linda, se moldeaba perfectamente al gran cuerpo que tenía, producto del futbol.

Salió de su trance en cuanto vio a Tai dirigirse hasta ella, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que su guapo amigo traía en sus manos

- Tai ¿Eso es? *.*

- Lasaña de pollo, tu favorita – Le dijo sonriendo.

- Tai ¿Sabías que eres el mejor? *.*

- Si ya lo sabía, pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes – Ambos rieron.

Tai sirvió lasaña en el plato de Sora y en su plato, encendió las velas de la mesa que eran las únicas que no había prendido y aplaudió, en eso la luz que de por si era muy tenue se apagó completamente y el lugar quedó solamente iluminado por las velas.

Sacó de sus bolsillos un sacacorchos y se dispuso a destapar una de las botellas de champaña, *cloc*. Llenó primero la botella de Sora y luego la de él y finalmente se sentó.

- Debemos hacer un brindis primero – Sugirió

- ¿y por que brindamos?

- Por lo que tú quieras, es más, tengo una idea, propón un brindis tú y luego uno yo.

- Me parece bien – La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos y luego habló – brindemos por esta noche, brindemos por esta cena, por ti y por mí, por nuestra amistad.

- SALUD – Dijeron ambos al unísono y bebieron de sus copas.

- Es mi turno- Dijo el castaño – Brindemos por las ilusiones, que nos mantienen aferrados a nuestros más grandes anhelos y que nos dan el motivo para luchar hasta lograr que se conviertan en una realidad.

- SALUD – volvieron a decir y terminaron con la bebida que quedaba en sus copas.

Tai llenó las copas de ambos una vez más y se dispusieron a comer, mientras escuchaban la suave música de fondo y hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

. .

* * *

. .

La noche siguió transcurriendo muy movida, Izzi y Cody se incorporaron al rato a la mesa, junto con las dos chicas con las que estaban bailando. Todavía no terminaba la noche pero era más que obvio que todos y cada uno de ellos (excepto Jou) estaban muy pero muy pasados de copas, sobre todo Matt , ya que Mizumi por alguna razón siempre estuvo pendiente en hacer que el rubio bebiera más que sus amigos.

De pronto la música cambió de pop a electrónica y se formó un alboroto en la discoteca, a su mesa se acercaron varias personas, una de ellas una mujer muy sexy con gafas oscuras vestida de enfermera, quien no perdió tiempo en subirse a la mesa a bailar diciendo – Esto es para ti Matt –

Matt miraba estupefacto a la mujer bailándole de frente mientras se iba quitando las prendas de ropa.

- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa Matt? – Le dijo Davis con un tono pícaro en su voz y guiñándole un ojo.

Así que esta era la sorpresa que me tenían preparada, los mataré cuando salgamos de aquí - Pensó Ishida.

El hecho de que hubiera una Stripper en el lugar hizo que todos los chicos en la discoteca se volvieran locos, en especial los amigos de Matt quienes tenían una excelente vista del acto. A Mizumi le pareció grotesco el gesto, y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos viendo el Show sacó a Matt del lugar, llevándolo a un rincón del la discoteca donde no había tanto alboroto.

- Aquí estaremos mejor, sin los hormonales de tus amiguitos.

- Creo que sí, no cccreo q a mi prrrometida le guste que una enfermera me baile – Dijo Matt con un tono que daba a notar que ya estaba bastante ebrio, aunque manejara muy bien su actitud.

- ¿Quién es tu prometida Matt? ¿En qué películas ha salido? ¿O a caso es cantante también como tú?

- Jajaja no, nooo, Sssshora es hermiooosa, es normal, no tiene nada que ver con el espectaa, ella es inteligente, esss tu dia como hacer casitas ¿o eran vestiditos? – Se quedó pensativo – Ahh ya se, ella ess tu dia como hacer vestiditos para las casitas, sí, eso debe ser.

Mizumi lo miró fijamente, se le había pasado la mano al darle tantas copas a Matt, pero mejor, así conseguiría más rápido lo que quería.

- Ahh ya veo. Sabes Matt yo creo que al ser tu un exitoso cantante, que sin duda se vuelve más popular cada día – se iba acercando hasta él haciendo que acomodaba su camisa - lo más conveniente para ti es que te busques a alguien que esté a altura.

- Buueno Ssora ees más bajita que yo, pero con tacones se ve más alta.

- Aish no me refería a eso Matt, me refiero a alguien que viva en tu mismo nivel –le decía mientras hacias zig zags en su pecho con un solo dedo

- Peeero si vivimos en el mismo piso, de hecho cooompartimoss el apartem

- MATT –gritó ya algo desesperada la chica, pero guardó su compostura y volvió a hablar dulcemente – me refiero a alguien como tú, es decir, alguien que trabaje en el mundo de la farándula, ya sea como una cantante, una actriz, o mejor, una modelo, o una… una miss Japón – Dijo esto último en un tono muy sexy.

- Bueno no creo que a Sssora le guusste muchhiiio la idea, pero veré si la convenzo para que haga el casting el añiiiio qq que viene.

- Ay no Matt reacciona, no hablo de tu Sora, me refiero a mí, solo piénsalo, yo, Miss Japón, participante al Miss Universo, junto a Matt Ishida, vocalista de los Teenage Wolves. Seriamos la pareja del año, saldríamos en revistas, yo impulsaría mucho más tu carrera.

- ¿Qué estás loca? – Los efectos del alcohol parecían haber cedido de pronto en él – Estoy comprometido, me casaré mañana ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones?

- Solo piénsalo Matt… Okey, okey, tienes razón, sería muy feo que la dejaras plantada en el altar de un día para otro, pero – se quedó pensativa – puedes casarte con ella, no me importa compartir, mientras tanto claro está. A la larga seriamos el Brad Pitt y la Angelina japonesa. Típico caso de hombre que deja a su frígida esposa por otra mejor.

- Yo no quiero dejar a Sora.

- Matt no he visto a tu tal Sora, pero no creo que sea más linda que yo – Dijo esto ajuntándose su vestido en la parte de la sostén – No creo que sea más sexy que yo – Dio una vuelta haciendo que la falda de su vestido se alzara y dejara ver fugazmente su ropa interior.

En ese momento Matt no sabía si era el olor a humo de cigarrillo o las luces que cambiaban tan rápido de colores que lo mareaban, pero sentía los efectos de alcohol volver a él. Se dispuso a marcharse y dejar a la Miss sola, pero…

- ¿A dónde vas Ishida? No te vayas sin tan siquiera probar lo que te ofrezco – Lo haló con fuerza por el brazo, se acercó hasta él y lo besó justo en los labios, gesto que inconscientemente Matt continuó.

. .

* * *

. .

- Te quedó deliciosa Tai ¿La hiciste tu solo?

- Por supuesto que si ¿o es que dudas de mis talentos culinarios?

Sora sonrió – Para nada, es solo que no recordaba que hicieras la lasaña tan sabrosa

- Que te puedo decir, ¡Soy una caja llena de sorpresas!

- La verdad es que esta noche lo has sido.

- Espero que te quede más espacio para el postre.

- ¿Hiciste postre? – Sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar

- Si, y solo si adivinas te dejaré comer

- No seas malo Tai dame una pista.

- Es el favorito de ambos

- ¿Me has hecho un volcán de chocolate? – Sus ojos brillaron todavía más

Tai asintió con la cabeza – Bueno en realidad los he comprado, pero el resultado es el mismo jeje- Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos - ¿sabes? Amo cuando pasa eso.

- ¿Cuándo pasa qué? – Sora le sonrió.

- Cuando tus preciosos ojos se iluminan de esa manera

Tai la estaba mirando de una manera muy dulce, y le había dicho que sus ojos eran preciosos, no pudo contener un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que esperaba que camuflajeara la luz de las velas – Pues, tendrás que comprarme un volcán de chocolate más seguido si quieres lograr ese efecto en mi.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa – No será difícil.

Sora se sentó en los muebles mientras esperaba que su amigo trajera el postre. El chico se apareció enseguida con dos volcanes de chocolate, uno para cada uno, dos copas y una botella de vino.

- ¿Más alcohol? Nos hemos bebido dos botellas enteras de champaña mientras cenábamos.

- Vamos Sora no seas poquita, esta es una noche especial, además el vino y la champaña no tienen tanto alcohol.

La pelirroja aceptó aunque sabía que ella no era muy resistente al alcohol, y con la champaña de la cena ya se sentía algo "alegre",

Tai por su parte tenía los movimientos planeados, conocía a Sora y sabía que no tenía mucho aguante al alcohol, no es que se quisiera propasar con ella ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba tenerla más calmada para cuando le confesara que estaba enamorado de ella. Él a su vez necesitaba "algo" que le ayudara a sacar valor para hacer su hazaña.

- Sorita ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos? – Le preguntó su amigo

- Como olvidarlo…

**********[ … _Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol estaba radiante, la señora Susumu decidió salir con sus dos lindos niños, una bebe de apenas unos cuantos meses y un lindo niñito muy enérgico de 4 años._**

**********_- Mamá, mamá, mami, mamá, má, mamita, mamota, madre, mamá_**

**********_- ¿Qué quieres Taichi? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca_**

**********_- Juega a la pelota conmigo, por fa mamá, anda di que si_**

**********_- Hijo ¿No ves que no puedo dejar sola a tu hermana?  
- Pero mamá juguemos con ella también, Kari puede hacer de portero._**

**********_La señora Yagami suspiró – Hijo tu hermana es muy pequeña, no puede jugar al futbol, cuando tenga un poco más de edad jugará contigo._**

**********_- Pe, pe, pe, pero_**

**********_- Pero nada Taichi, anda y juegas solo o busca amigos para jugar._**

**********_El pequeño Tai se separó de su madre, corría por todo el parque pateando su balón_**

**********_- El público enloquece uououo, el pequeño yagami, con sólo 4 años de edad, acaba de hacer que la selección japonesa gane el mundial de futbol… ¿eh? – su fantasía fue interrumpida por el llanto de una niñita que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, sentada en el suelo._**

**********_El pequeñito se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado_**

**********_- Oye niña ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_**

**********_La niñita lo miró con sus lindos ojitos color rubí lleno de lágrimas – Es que mi pelota – y siguió llorando_**

**********_- ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelota?_**

**********_- Cayó encima de un vidrio y le he ha hecho un hoyo y no puedo cerrárselo –_**

**********_- Calma, no llores, ten – le extendió sus manos con su pelota_**

**********_- ¿Qué… qué haces?_**

**********_- Esta es mi pelota de la suerte, podemos compartirla, la tendrás un día tu y un día yo ¿te parece?_**

**********_- ¿En serio y como haremos para vernos?_**

**********_- Sí, claro que es en serio y pues para vernos, vivo cerca de aquí y mi madre me trae todos los días_**

**********_- Mi mamá y yo nos mudamos cerca también y puedo venir todos los días – Sonrió._**

**********_- Ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas niña?  
- Sora, Sora Takenouchi ¿y tú?_**

**********_- Me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero todos me dicen Tai…. ]_**

Sora se recostó en su hombro - mi supertaichi , siempre salvando el día.

- jaja, para ti siempre seré supertaichi Sora – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Hueles rico ¿Es el perfume que te regalé para tu cumpleaños? – Decía Sora quien seguía recostada a Tai con los ojos cerrados

- Si, el mismo.

- Tai ¿Me pasas mi volcán?

- Claro – El moreno le pasó su volcán de chocolate, junto con su cuchara y alcanzó la de él también.

Sora terminó rápidamente su postre y se encontraba bebiendo del vino de durazno que Tai había traído. Por su parte al moreno todavía le quedaba un poco del volcán de chocolate, por lo que decidió convidar a su amiga. Llenó su cuchara con postre y se lo dio a Sora en su boca.

- Aquí viene el avioncito – la pelirroja sonreía cada vez que su amigo le daba una cucharadita – ahm, espera te manché sin querer.

El moreno levantó la cara de su amiga y limpió con su dedo la mejilla de la chica. Sora cerró los ojos al sentir la sutil caricia de su amigo cerca de sus labios, al abrirlos quedó atrapada bajo la cautivadora mirada color chocolate de su acompañante, no lo había notado antes pero los ojos del chico la hipnotizaban haciendo que perdiera noción del tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas, sin poderlo evitar se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro, sentían como sin una fuerza sobrenatural los atrajera, era como una especie de gravedad que había entre sus labios. Sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas y estando sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia…

. .

* * *

**********MIS NOTAS:**

Mis más sinceras disculpas por terminar el capítulo así jajaja, es que quiero crear suspenso xD. Ya en este capítulo creo que se descubre mi propósito de meter a Mizumi en el fic: HACER QUE SORA NO PARESCA UNA BITCH xD Es decir ¿Lo que es igual no es trampa no? Matt anda besando a otra tipa, ella anda en una cena con su mejor amigo u.u

Con respecto al apellido de Mizumi xD: Atcyeam, no me pregunten como se pronuncia, ni yo lo se pronunciar, simplemente lo cree presionando a lo loco las teclas de mi teclado jaja (Es que soy muy mala para inventar nombres y apellidos, sobre todo si son japoneses)

Espero que me digan si les va gustando el fic, cualquiera recomendación, critica constructiva, lo que sea es bienvenido.

Cambié el Ranking de K+ a T ya que el contenido se va poniendo más fuerte. No sé si cambiarlo luego a M y poner un poco de Lemon o quizas Lime xD ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Mis agradecimientos a: Belyxan, Cari Cazal, Goshujin Sama, maia., kotoko19, Pikiu y a Mazzinger Taiora =D. Gracias a ustedes me he animado a seguir el fic *.*

Y a ti que lees esto: Espero que te guste, si es así, regalame un comentario *.*

Lau.


	4. My Endless Love

. .

_**Me darás la primavera de tu amor y tus caderas en la sombra de una habitación.**_

_**. .  
**_

_**

* * *

. .  
**_

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas, sin poderlo evitar se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro, sentían como si una fuerza sobrenatural los atrajera, era como una especie de gravedad que había entre sus labios. Sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas y estando sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia…

… La habitación se iluminó completamente por un momento y un ruido estruendoso la invadió haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltaran del susto y se separaran.

… Maldito trueno, no podías ser más inoportuno… - Se quejó Tai para sus adentros.

Mientras, Sora se había quedado paralizada, acaso había estado a punto de ¿besarse con su amigo? Tenía que salir de esa situación rápidamente como diera lugar.

- Tai ¿me prestas el baño? – Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para escapar de la sala donde hace segundos estaba tan pero tan cerca de su amigo.

- Claro, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, la primera puerta.

- Gracias – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sora, quien salió disparada como un cohete hasta el piso de arriba.

* * *

Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, entró y cerró la puerta. Se quedó un rato mirándose en el espejo ¿Qué había pasado hace pocos minutos? ¿Iba a besar a Tai? No, no, no, eso no podía ser, tenía que estar confundida, es decir, si rebobinaba la escena Tai la había llenado de chocolate, intentó limpiárselo y por eso se acercó tanto a ella, pero ¿para limpiar una pequeña manchita de chocolate hacía falta acercarse tanto?

- Deben ser los efectos del alcohol que me marearon e hicieron que distorsionara la distancia, sí, eso debe ser – Se intentó convencer ella misma.

Continuó mirándose en el espejo, se retocó un poco el maquillaje y cuando iba a salir del baño escuchó otro trueno. Miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, eso definitivamente los tendría en esa cabaña un buen rato más.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Tai, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra, en una pose muy masculina, se le veía tan sexy, eso la sonrojó un poco. Al lado de Tai había un objeto, era un cubo de hielo

- ¿Más alcohol Tai?

El moreno volteó la mirada, dirigiéndola a su amiga – Vamos Sora, es solo un poco de vodka con jugo de naranja – Le sonrió.

- Pero ya nos hemos tomado dos botellas de champaña y una de vino.

- Poorfa Sora, estamos aquí para pasar un rato diferente, además el tuyo puede tener mucho jugo y poco alcohol ¿Si? - La miró una carita que sabía que Sora no resistiría.

- Esta bien Yagami, pero ya quita esa cara. Será la última botella de la noche.

- Como usted diga.

Sora se sentó a su lado y el moreno le preparó la bebida, con mucho jugo, tal como había prometido. Bebieron un poco, Tai estaba algo pensativo, sorbió de su vaso dos tragos más y rompió el silencio.

- Sora – El castaño llamó su atención.

- Dime

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estás haciendo tonto – Le dijo dulcemente su amiga – Anda, dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tú… ¿Tú de verdad quieres irte a Italia?

Su amiga lo miró por un momento y luego respondió – No, la verdad no quisiera irme – su voz era nostálgica – Sabes que aquí tengo a mi madre, a mis amigos, a ti, mi ambiente, toda mi vida se encuentra en este lugar – Pensó por unos segundos y continuó - Pero es el sueño de Matt, en Europa tendrá grandes oportunidades de crecer musicalmente y ¿Quién soy yo para impedirle que realice su sueño? Se supone que como su esposa debo apoyarlo en todo.

- ¿Y por qué no te apoya el a ti? ¿Por qué no hace el esfuerzo él? Si bien recuerdo en tu universidad están tan fascinados con tu progreso que te habían conseguido la oportunidad de trabajar mano a mano con una de las diseñadoras más exclusivas de Japón.

- Es diferente Tai, en Europa también puedo lograr ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Amas a Matt? – Le lanzó la pregunta cambiando bruscamente el tema.

- Me casaré con el mañana.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado. ¿Amas a Matt?

Esa pregunta le dio vueltas por la cabeza, ella estaba un poco confundida y aturdida en ese momento, pero era por el hecho de tener que irse Japón, claro que amaba a Matt, se iba a ir de Japón por él, si eso no era amor… – Claro que lo amo – Tomó un trago profundo de su bebida.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto en responder?

- Porque… ay ya dejate la tontería Taichi, no deberías estar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas – Respondió enojada.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

- Ya, olvidémoslo – Contesto la pelirroja en un tono cortante.

A pesar de que Sora le había dicho que si amaba a Matt él se sentía victorioso, conocía muy bien a su amiga, había tardado demasiado en responderle, su mirada era nerviosa, había sorbido rápidamente de su bebida y su tono de voz no fue de lo más convincente. Sabía que en esos momentos Sora no estaba segura de lo que sentía, aunque quizás ni ella misma se lo admitiera. De igual modo eso le daba mucha confianza.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, ese diluvio no daba señales de detenerse, las cosas no le podían estar saliendo mejor, sabía perfectamente que mientras estuviera lloviendo no se podrían ir de ahí y vaya que tenía ganas de quedarse solo con Sora en ese lugar.

- Sigue lloviendo muy fuerte – Dijo la pelirroja

- Si, tendremos que esperar a que escampe para poder salir

- Mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí, no le avisé que llegaría tarde.

- Pues llámala - Le dijo el castaño tendiéndole la mano con su celular.

- Gracias Tai – Le sonrió.

La chica marcó el número de su madre y espero hasta que esta contestara

- _Diga_

- Mamá habla Sora.

- _Hija, estaba preocupa por ti ¿Por qué no has llegado?_

_-_ Lo siento mamá, es que estoy con Tai y olvidé avisarte.

- ¿_ConTai? ¿No debería estar él con Matt?_

_-_ Si, pero es que… luego te cuento. Llamaba para avisarte que no sé a qué hora voy a llegar, tenemos que esperar que termine de llover.

- _Está bien hija no te preocupes. Yo me iré a dormir ya. Dejaré la llave de la casa debajo de la alfombra. Cuídate, te quiero._

_- _Yo también te quiero, adiós.

. .

* * *

Toshiko trancó el teléfono y una sonrisa se apoderó de su cara

- ¿Así que con Tai? – No paraba de sonreir.

A Toshiko siempre le había gustado la idea de que su hija y Tai tuvieran algo más que una simple amistad en un futuro, sin embargo Sora siempre le repetía "Tai es solo mi mejor amigo mamá" y daba por finalizado el tema.

Fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse de que su hija salía con Yamato. A Toshiko le agradaba Matt, era un chico muy serio y responsable, pero aún así sentía que su hija se desenvolvía más libremente al lado de Tai. De todos modos eso era decisión de Sora y ella no se podía meter en esas situaciones.

. .

* * *

. .

Sora trancó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Tai.

- Gracias Tai – volvió a agradecerle.

- No es nada. Ahora podemos continuar con nuestra velada – Le sonrió el chico.

Ambos seguían sentados en la suave alfombra, tomando tragos y riendo. En un momento Tai se acostó sobre las piernas de Sora y boca arriba. Su amiga le acariciaba el cabello mientras el miraba fijamente sus ojos.

- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos Sora – Le dijo su amigo – Me recuerdan las puestas del sol, cálidos y rojizos. Y cuando te los quedas mirando sientes esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad recorrer todo tu cuerpo; simplemente tienes una mirada atrapante.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que la chica se sonrojara – Pero que cosas dices Tai – Le sonreía mientras su sonrojo no daba señales de bajar, esto le causo gracia al moreno.

- Jejeje ahora tus mejillas son una puesta de sol.

- Ya cállate tonto – La chica le dio un empujón juguetón.

En la sala la música seguía sonando, una melodía muy conocida para Tai comenzó a salir de las bocinas del reproductor. Era el momento perfecto, ya había ambientado el lugar, estaba indudablemente romántico; la comida había estado perfecta; el alcohol, su plan no era emborrachar a Sora, pero si hacer que se desinhibiera y sacara lo que sentía dentro, para eso era el alcohol; la lluvia, no había sido planeada por él, pero vaya que caía como anillo al dedo para esa situación. Solo faltaba algo: la acción.

- Escucha esa canción Sora – Comenzó a decir – Es una de las baladas más hermosas que pueda existir, la mejor a mi parecer.

- My endless Love – Completó Sora – Lionel Richie y Diana Ross.

- ¿La conoces?

- Claro que la conozco, es mi balada favorita.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Propuso su amigo.

- ¿Bailar? – Repreguntó la pelirroja.

Tai se había parado ya y le tendía la mano - ¿Me concederías esta pieza de baile?

La chica lo miró, le sonrió y tomó su mano. Tai la ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a bailar. La pelirroja tenía sus manos entrelazadas al cuello de su amigo, quien a su vez la agarraba suavemente por la cintura. Se movían suavemente al compás de la música.

**_And i I want to share all my love with you …_**

Tai le susurraba al odio – Esta canción habla de amores eternos, de esos que solo encuentras una vez en la vida.

Sora sentía la cálida respiración del moreno en su cuello mientras le hablaba y eso la estremecía

- Habla de un amor que te estremece – Continuó el chico – Uno tan profundo que se vuelve parte de ti, tan profundo que sientes que esa persona se convierte en tu vida – Decía Tai mientras acariciaba el cuello de la pelirroja con su nariz, lo que hacía que esta enrojeciera y le costara respirar.

**_And your eyes, your ayes, your ayes…_**

Tai se separó de la chica solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos Sora – Le dijo casi que en un susurro.

En ese momento ambos perdieron la fuerza de voluntad, Tai no podía más, el siguiente paso era la acción, ya no lo aguantaba, tener a Sora tan cerca lo tenía hechizado.

Apretó un poco el agarre en su cintura y se fue acercando cada vez más a sus labios.

La pelirroja lo veía venir hacia ella en cámara lenta pero no tenía ni las menores intenciones de detenerlo, solo se dejó cautivar por su mirada, fue cerraron los ojos y lo sintió, sintió los cálidos labios de Tai sobre los de ellas. En ese instante cualquier chispa de razón que quedara en ella desapareció.

Tai no lo podía creer, estaba besando a Sora, y ella le estaba correspondiendo, era mejor de lo que se había imaginado mil veces en sus sueños. Los labios de la chica eran tan suaves, sabían a fresas.

_**Two hearts that beat as one…**_

Se separaron de sus labios debido a la falta de aire. Se miraban profundamente. Tai pudo notar en la mirada de la chica cierto temor y confusión.

- Tai – Susurró Sora con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. He intentó separarse del chico, pero este no lo permitió.

- Por favor Sora no lo hagas, se que te ha gustado, por favor, por un momento en tu vida déjate llevar libremente por lo que sientes, no te cohíbas, solo sigue la razón que te dicte tu corazón, déjate llevar por tus sentimientos.

Sora cerró sus ojos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había besado a su mejor amigo, que también era el mejor amigo de su prometido, pero no le importaba, ella solo deseaba… solo deseaba… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir de nuevo la boca del chico atrapando la suya en un tierno beso que hizo que se le nublara la mente, ya no había vuelta atrás, en ese momento solo se dejaría llevar por lo que le pedía a gritos su corazón, mente y cuerpo.

El beso se hizo un poco más intenso, sintió como Tai introducía su lengua en su boca, y ella sin dudarlo se lo permitió, inclusive haciendo lo mismo.

El moreno se separó de la boca de la pelirroja y se dirigió hasta su cuello, el cual besó, chupó y lamió provocando q la chica soltara un pequeño gemido.

De una u otra forma terminaron sentados en la alfombra. Tai al lado de la chica, besándola una y otra vez. Sora acariciaba su cabello y su cuello. Volvió a sentir los húmedos labios de Tai en su cuello. El chico la abrazó, sin alejar sus labios del cuello de su compañera y la fue acostando suavemente en la alfombra.

La miró a los ojos, la besó en los labios y fue bajando por sus hombros. Echó a un lado el tirante de la blusa de Sora para besarla mejor, sus manos fueron bajando contorneando la figura de la chica. No lo aguantó un segundo más y le quitó la blusa. Se veía perfecta.

La chica sonrojada, sin poder controlar sus instintos hizo lo mismo con la camisa del muchacho. Se veía tan sexy sin esa prenda, su abdomen era perfecto, tenía cuadritos bien marcados, no lo resistió y pasó su mano por ellos, cosa que le fascinó a Tai.

Se estaban devorando a besos, la noche era mucho mejor de lo que Tai esperaba. Ambos estaban sin control sobre la alfombra y lo inevitable pasó. Tai y Sora se volvieron uno solo en la más pura muestra de amor. Tai sabía que no era el primero en conocer de esa forma a Sora, pero no le importaba, lo que de verdad quería era ser el último en tener ese tipo de acceso a la chica.

Esa noche ambos la recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

_**My endless love…**_

_**.**_ .

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien.

Les pido mil disculpas a los lectores por mi gran demora en subir este capítulo. Me proponía subirlo el 24/12 y de hecho lo empecé a escribir, pero por cosas de la vida no lo terminé x). Luego tuve una excases de imaginación...

Ya en este capí vemos muchisiiiimo Taiora, aunque la verdad no estoy segura si sea del agrado de uds. a mi parecer me quedó un poco apurado, me excuso en mi inexperiencia como escritora xD.

Ya a el no le queda mucho, unos dos capítulos más cálculo yo.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan un review.

A los que lo leen y no se han animado a escribirme: Mil gracias también. Porfa dejen un mensajito =D de verdad es muy motivante.

Y bueno, ya si más que decir. me despido.

Lau..


	5. Anoche

Primero que todo quiero empezar pidiendole disculpas a todos y todas por no actualizar rápido, en especial a Mazinger-Taiora. De verdad no tengo una excusa buena, simplemente tuve falta de motivación. No volverá a pasar lo prometo.

Minúscula - Los personajes hablan en un tono normal.

MAYÚSCULA - Los personajes están gritando, o subiendo consigderablemente el volumen de voz.

. .

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

**Anoche****.**

* * *

. .

La luz del sol entraba radiante por la ventana, le costaba mucho trabajo abrir sus ojos, pero luego de varios intentos lo logró. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Después de estar cinco minutos mirando hacia el techo se decidió a pararse y

- Un momento este definitivamente no es cuarto de T.K – Miró a su alrededor, recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación amplia, con decoración muy bonita, aunque sin mucho mueblaje; un televisor enorme en una esquina, un tocador con un gran espejo, dos puertas, una que atribuyó a la salida y otra que supuso sería un baño. También contaba con un balcón. Y Detrás de él una gran cama matrimonial, completamente desordenada, de ambos lados, pero ¿Por qué de ambos lados? Si el no se movía cuando dormía.

- ¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Qué hice anoche? – Se repetía varias veces, con las manos puestas en sus sienes intentando recordar, pero solo venía a él un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¡Vaya que la resaca estaba buena!

Caminó hasta el balcón y miró la vista, al menos seguía en su ciudad, era un punto a su favor. Entró de nuevo a la habitación tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y lo miró, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y un correo de voz.

Marcó el número del buzón de voz, luego su clave…

- Matt es T.K ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Los muchachos y yo hemos estado buscándote toda la noche. Espero que estés bien y no hagas ninguna locura. Ya nos vamos. Recuerda que tu traje está en mi casa. Llámame en cuanto puedas.

Estaba en problemas ¿Qué había hecho anoche? A pesar de que no lograra recordarlo algo dentro de él le decía que nada bueno.

Fue al baño y le lavó la cara, en el baño no había nadie, solo él, al igual que en la habitación, otro punto a su favor, suponiendo que hubiera estado acompañado, ya no lo estaba, otro punto a su favor. En fin, tenía que salir de ahí, ya pensaría en el camino. Se colocó su ropa y se dispuso a tender la cama, que no estuviera en su habitación no significa que debía ser desordenado. Al retirar las sabanas cayó al suelo una mini tanga de color rojo.

- AY NO, AY NO, AY NO, NO, NO, NO, NO – Los recuerdos chocaron contra él como un camión al ver esa prenda de vestir. Ahora si recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado anoche.

. .

**- FLASHBACK-**

" … _En ese momento Matt no sabía si era el olor a humo de cigarrillo o las luces que cambiaban tan rápido de colores que lo mareaban, pero sentía los efectos de alcohol volver a él. Se dispuso a marcharse y dejar a la Miss sola, pero…_

_- ¿A dónde vas Ishida? No te vayas sin tan siquiera probar lo que te ofrezco – Lo haló con fuerza por el brazo, se acercó hasta él y lo besó justo en los labios, gesto que inconscientemente Matt continuó._

_Ahí estaba él, besándose apasionadamente con una chica que no era Sora, pero vaya que era bonita, y si que besaba bien, ella lo había besado primero, él solo continuaba la acción, era hombre ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que hacerle "justicia" a la Miss_

_Sus manos bajaron muy indiscretamente y se posaron justo en el trasero de la chica el cual apretó con fuerzas, mientras que lengua de la miss tocaba casi sus amígdalas._

_- Ishida ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?_

_- Lo siento, no he traído mi carro, he venido en la camioneta de un amigo._

_- Eso nos es problema, ven, sígueme – La chica tomó su mano y lo dirigió hasta el estacionamiento. _

_Se detuvieron frente a un Aston Martin color negro. Matt miraba impresionado el súper lujoso auto._

_- Oh Dios mio, has venido en el carro de Batman ¿A caso eres Bati-Chica?_

_- Vaya que dices tonterías cuando estas ebrio. Además de ser Miss Japón y futura Miss Universo soy hija de Satomato Atcyeam, dueño de la más importante empresa pesquera en Japón, mi daddy tiene prácticamente el control del Mar de Japón y del océano pacífico- Reía triunfante._

_- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tu papá conoce a la sirenita?_

_- YA CALLATE ISHIDA – Una vena comenzaba a crecer en su frente – Y súbete al auto antes de que con tus palabras me quites las ganas._

_La chica condujo por un rato por las calles ahora vacías de la ciudad, debido a que era muy tarde. Se detuvo frente a un hotel y se bajaron. Entraron al Lobby y se dispuso a solicitar un cuarto._

_- Queremos una habitación Matrimonial con vista a la ciudad, una tina grande, una cama fuerte, un televisor inmenso y que NADIE pase a tocar la puerta en la mañana_

_- Si señorita – Le decía un chico algo asustado, vaya que la Miss tenía mal carácter._

_La pelinegro volteó buscando a su acompañante al cuan encontró entretenido con un jarrón decorativo que había en el lugar – ISHIIIIIIIIDA VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A PAGAR._

_El rubio volteó inmediatamente ante el grito de la chica – Ya voy, ya voy – Le dio al empleado su tarjeta de crédito, este a su vez le entregó las llaves de la habitación._

_Ambos chicos subieron al ascensor, al cerrar las puertas de este la muchacha no perdió tiempo y con una maestría sorprendente quitó la correa el pantalón de Matt de un solo tirón y fue metiendo su mano por dentro del pantalón del chico._

_Al llegar a su piso el rubio se encontraba ya casi desvestido. Recorrieron el largo pasillo devorándose en la travesía, abrieron la puerta como pudieron y al entrar a la habitación fueron directo a la cama…"_

_**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**_

. .

Se iba a matar, no, ¡SORA LO IBA A MATAR!

- Dios te pido que por favor me libres de esta, juro no tomar más nunca en la vida si me libras de esta, por favor, por favor, por favor – Decía mirando al cielo.

Daba vueltas por la habitación desesperado. Anoche había bebido como loco. Anoche había conocido a una chica a la cual nunca debió conocer. Anoche se perdió de la vista de sus amigos. Anoche besó apasionadamente a esa chica. Anoche tuvo sexo salvaje con la miss. Anoche le había sido infiel a su prometida.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Sora lo trituraría cuando se enterara, lo cortaría en pedacitos con una moto sierra y luego echaría sus restos al agua para que se los comieran las pirañas, después haría que las pirañas vomitaran para que se lo volvieran a comer... Un momento…

- Sora no tiene por que enterarse, los chicos no lo saben así que no le dirán nada y obviamente yo no se lo diré – Sonrió aliviado.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar ese día, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

. .

* * *

. .

El agua caía y caía constantemente sobre ella, mojándole hasta el alma. Llevaba media hora en esa situación, sentada debajo de la regadera, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua fría de la ducha.

Se sentía de lo peor, si, definitivamente ella era lo peor, debería tener el record guiness a la maldad. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había hecho anoche.

Anoche, anoche ella había salido con su mejor amigo. Anoche habían cenado juntos. Anoche tomaron unas copas. Anoche se besaron, una y otra vez y no bastándole con eso, anoche habían hecho el amor dos veces; primero en la alfombra a la luz de las velas y la chimenea, luego de un rato en la cómoda cama que hay en la habitación.

Y lo peor de toda la historia es que a ella le había gustado infinitamente, de hecho, su corazón todavía se aceleraba al recordar las caricias que mutuamente se había dado con su mejor amigo… Corrección, con su ex mejor amigo.

Pobre Matt, él no se merecía todo esto, de seguro el anoche estaba súper emocionado, hecho un manojo de nervios al pensar que faltaba tan poco para la boda y ¿Ella qué hacía? Ella andaba de zorra con Tai.

Pegó su frente a sus rodillas y continuó llorando, condenándose una y otra vez por lo que había hecho.

. .

* * *

. .

- Ahhh – Despertó con un sonoro bostezo y estirándose a más no poder. Sus ojos chocolate irradiaban felicidad.

Fijó su mirada en el lugar de la cama donde debería estar su compañera y notó que esta no estaba. Podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera abierta, su chica se estaba bañando.

Tomó la almohada sobre la cual había dormido su acompañante y la olió, todavía tenía su delicioso aroma. No podía quitar la sonrisa de tonto enamorado de su cara. Anoche había sido mágico. Anoche sus más profundos sueños se habían hecho realidad. Anoche por fin pudo probar el jugoso néctar de los labios de Sora. Anoche habían convertido lo prohibido en glorioso. Anoche hizo el amor con Sora… Y dos veces.

Por fin la vida se había dado cuenta de que él era un chico bueno y había decidido premiarlo a lo grande. Se quedó reviviendo en su mente las tiernas caricias que le había dado a su Sora, los mil y un besos correspondidos… Volvió a su bella realidad al ver la puerta del baño abriéndose.

Delante de él apareció Sora, su musa divina.

- Buenos días princesa – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso.

- ALEJATE DE MI YAGAMI – Gritó una muy enojada Sora.

- ¿Qué tienes porque gritas?

- ¿POR QUÉ? Eres el colmo del cinismo.

- ¿Ahora que hice? – Preguntó un confundido Tai.

- ¿Qué hiciste? TE DIRÉ LO QUE HICISTE. ANOCHE me trajiste hasta este lugar bajo engaños. ANOCHE me hiciste pensar que hacías todo esto por amistad. ANOCHE me emborrachaste para lograr tus fines.

- Sora yo no te emborraché, es cierto, te di de beber, pero nunca lo hice con la finalidad de aprovecharme de ti, es solo que tú nunca hubieras aceptado nada de lo que pasó anoche sin la ayuda de un poco de alcohol.

- Claro que no lo hubiera aceptado Yagami, jamás, ni por un momento, eso es precisamente aprovecharse.

- No Sora, no lo es, tú estabas tomada, pero no estabas borracha, el alcohol en ese momento sólo hizo que llevaras a cabo cosas que querías, pero que de otra formas no te atreverías a hacer, pero tú LO QUERIAS, si no lo hubieses querido, no hubiera pasado y lo sabes perfectamente, sabes que no estabas tan alcoholizad como para que tu voluntad se nublara.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Yagami? Claro que no… - La pelirroja intentó decir que no había querido que eso pasara, pero simplemente no pudo – lo que pasó anoche nunca debió pasar, fue un error.

- ¿Un error? – Cuestionó un dolido Tai.

- Si, un error, nada de esto debió ocurrir, nunca debía venir contigo, nunca debimos cenar, nunca debimos tomar, nunca debimos bailar, nunca debimos besarnos y nunca… nunca… nunca debimos

- Hacer el amor – Completó el moreno al ver que a la pelirroja no le salían las palabras - ¿Por qué no lo dices Sora? ANOCHE HICIMOS EL AMOR, LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS.

- Cállate, no grites.

- LO HICIMOS SORA, HICIMOS EL AMOR DOS VECES – Seguía gritando el moreno - ¿Y sabes qué? Te gustó que lo hiciéramos… perdón, no te gustó, TE FASCINÓ QUE LO HICIERAMOS, lo pude notar en ti, en tu respiración, en la manera como me tocabas, en los latidos de tu corazón. ADMITELO SORA, ANOCHE FUE ESPECIAL.

- CALLATE – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la chica.

Al ver a su amor llorando Tai se ablandó completamente, no soportaba verla así – Sora por favor, cal… cálmate, yo…

- Es tan injusto con Matt, el no se merecía esto – Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero su compañero le entendía perfectamente – Se supone que eres su amigo, eres el padrino de la boda ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Lo hice porque te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que no está nada bien con Matt, pero por amor hacemos este tipo de cosas. Y aunque no lo admitas se que tu también sientes algo por mí, tu mirada me lo dice.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues gracias por decirme lo que yo siento – Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

- Tú no amas a Matt, yo lo sé. El es un buen chico, pero tú no lo amas Sora, es solo que eres demasiado buena persona y no concibes en tu cabeza rechazar al chico con el que has tenido un noviazgo de cuatro años, eso para ti es ser la peor persona del mundo. Admite que cuando aceptaste tener algo con Matt influyó el hecho de que él fuera un ídolo adolescente, influyó el hecho de que era tu amigo y te daba pena rechazarlo.

La pelirroja quería contradecir al chico de ojos chocolate, pero no podía, cuando Matt le propuso que fueran novios ella había aceptado por temor a herirlo, pensó que todos merecían una oportunidad y con más razón él, es decir, era Matt, su amigo desde la infancia, luego en el camino se enamoró de él ¿Cierto? Claro que si, ella estaba enamorada ¿verdad? Por eso iba a casarse.

- Me casaré con Matt, Yagami, y nadie lo va a impedir, menos tu, ni que me des un discurso de dos horas lo impedirás. Nos iremos a vivir a Italia y seremos muy, muy felices, tendré una familia y lo más importante: me olvidaré de ti – Esas palabras rompieron el corazón del chico – Nos veremos en la boda porque no hay opción, pero luego haremos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, Matt jamás se enterará de esto Yagami.

Sora salió de la habitación dejando a Tai con el corazón hecho pedazos en las manos. Las palabras de la chica dieron vueltas en la cabeza del moreno, el mundo se le venía abajo.

Lo había intentado, movió todas sus piezas, había hecho la apuesta mayor y perdió. Cuando había decidido hacer esto sabía que a la final sería una de otra:

Opción 1: Sora admitía lo que sentía, le hacía caso a su corazón y terminaba al lado de él. O,

Opción 2: Ponía la torta por completo y Sora dejaba de hablarle.

Lamentablemente fue la opción dos la que había ocurrido. Quizás después de todo Sora si amaba a Matt, aunque eso ya no era importante, el simplemente había perdido, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias y retirarse del campo de juego, por mucho que esto le doliera.

Salió del cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras, miró a todos lados; Sora se había ido. Salió de la cabaña, prendió su auto y condujo hasta el portón de madera, donde encontró a la chica abriéndolo dispuesta a irse de ese lugar – vaya que camina rápido.

Bajó el vidrio del auto y la invitó a subirse.

- Sora, sube, yo te llevo.

- No gracias, puedo sola – Dijo la chica mientras seguía caminando.

- Estamos afuera de la ciudad, las calles todavía están mojadas por la lluvia de anoche, ningún taxi pasara por aquí, menos un autobús.

- Me iré caminando entonces.

- Llegaras tarde a tu boda – La chica se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo – Móntate atrás si quieres, prometo no hablarte ni mirarte en todo el camino, si es que eso te hace feliz.

. .

* * *

. .

Hacia tanto calor esa mañana y su madre le había pedido que saliera a comprar algunos ingredientes que le faltaban para hacer el almuerzo de ese día.

Iba a cruzar una calle y un imbécil en moto casi se la lleva por delante.

- QUITAAATE – Le gritó el motorizado.

Ella apenas pudo esquivarlo cayendo de culo al suelo.

- ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL, A VER SI TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS – Le gritó completamente enfurecida.

No podía creer que además de que casi la mataba haya tenido el descaro de gritarle que se quitara.

- Ojala se estrelle contra un poste de luz y quede inconsciente todo un mes.

Entro al supermercado, tomó una cesta y recorrió los pasillos. Algunos tomates, papas, sal, una botella de coca-cola y estaba lista para pagar e irse.

Ya afuera del supermercado y de regreso a su casa se detuvo en un quiosco de revistas, era principio de mes así que ya debería estar a la venta la nueva edición de su revista favorita. Cuando iba a tomarla un periódico llamó poderosamente su atención.

Ella por lo general nunca miraba los periódicos, solo las revistas, los comics, los libros de condorito y los de sopa de letras, pero nunca el periódico, aunque al ver la foto de la primera página le era imposible pasarlo por alto

El título rezaba **"PILLADOS IN FRAGANTI"**

Y debajo había una enorme foto a todo color de Yamatto Ishida besando nada más y nada menos que ha a Mizumi Atcyeam.

**La actual Miss Japón, e hija del magnate Satomato Atcyeam, Mizumi Atcyeam fue sorprendida anoche en H2O, la famosa discoteca de momento, nada más y nada menos que con Yamatto Ishida, vocalista de los Teenager Wolf, famoso grupo que ha pegado varias canciones y ha conseguido mantenerlas en los primeros lugares de las listas por varias semanas.**

**Al parecer ambas estrellas en ascenso fueron a solas a la discoteca, se encontraban en medio de la pista, cuando no se contuvieron y empezaron a besarse en el lugar sin importar que nadie los viera.**

**Minutos después salieron del sitio y se dirigieron hasta el Hotel Camuparo, donde nuestro fotógrafo no pudo seguirlos más, pero todos nos imaginamos lo que irían a hacer.**

**Al parecer esta relación es nueva, ya que a Atcyeam y a Ishida nunca se les había visto juntos, o por lo menos lo mantenían bien en secreto. **

**Esperamos declaraciones por parte de ambos jóvenes.**

- Oye chica, se supone que no debes leer nada del quiosco sin antes pegarlo – La regañó el vendedor.

- Tsk, toma – Respondió la chica tirándole una monedas – Esto sí que es sumamente interesante, me imagino la cara que pondrá la estúpida prometida de Matt cuando se entere – Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara.

. .

* * *

. .

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo 5. Como se habrán dado cuenta ya al inicio no salen fragmentos de la canción que me inspiró a escribir la historia, por la razón de que sencillamente la historia no tiene ya nada pero absolutamente nada que ver con el tema de la canción, a mi parecer xD.

A ver, en resumen, Cada uno despierta recordando lo que hizo "anoche". Matt temeroso por lo que hizo, pero ciertamente no arrepentido. Sora sintiendose mal por lo que hizo y más aun por el hecho de que le gustara. Tai volando entre las nubes por las cosas que pasaron.

¿Quién será la chica que descubrió la infidelidad de Matt? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo títulado "La Boda".

Ahora bien, llega el turno de más disculpas, esta vez por no responder los Reviews, a pesar de que no los respondí si que los leí y todos, todos absolumante todos me gustaron. Los próximo si los respondo, promesa con dedito =D.

Mis agradacimientos a Cari Cazal, Pikiu, Digimon4ever99, taiorahermyharry, gabriela y a Mazinger-Taiora por los reviews del capí 4.

Igualmente muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en otros capis, a los que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, a los que me siguen y a todos aquellos que la lean.

Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, critica construtiva me dejan un review o un mensaje en el inbox, de verdad que AMO leerlos.

Lau,.


	6. La Boda

**Por fin, después de mucho tiempo de retraso, he aquí el capítulo 6.**

**Ya no tengo moral para disculparme con ustedes, ni siquiera tengo una excusa buena, simplemente no lograba inspirarme, pero bueno, ya algo me salió.**

**Que disfruten la lectura.**

**

* * *

**

Poco a Poco.

La Boda.

* * *

**..**

Por fin había llegado a su casa, hacía unos minutos que había dejado a Sora en una línea de taxis. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan incomodo al lado de ella; El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue sumamente espantoso, Sora se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del coche, Tai habría podido jurar que en más de una ocasión a la chica le había pasado por su mente ahorcarlo con la correa de su cartera mientras él manejaba. Probablemente no lo había hecho porque sabía que se estrellarían y llegaría tarde a su boda.

- Aff, la boda – dijo de mala gana. Sabía perfectamente que, como padrino del novio tendría que estar desde temprano con él para ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara, cosa que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no tenía otra opción.

- Hermano, llegaste – Su hermanita lo saludó desde la cocina al verlo llegar.

- Hola Kari – Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Las cosas no salieron como las planeaste cierto? – Lo supuso de inmediato al ver su estado de ánimos. La pequeña Yagami conocía el plan de su hermano, o por lo menos parte de él, de hecho incluso lo había ayudado un poco con la decoración del lugar. A ella le agradaba Matt, de hecho era su cuñado, ya que ella y T.K llevaban dos años de novios, es solo que por obvias razones le agradaba más Tai y siempre fue su sueño que esos dos hicieran pareja.

- Al principio sí, todo salía mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado en mis más bellos sueños, pero…. pero luego fue todo un infierno – Decía mientras se tiraba en el sillón. Su hermana se sentó al lado de él para escuchar mejor la historia – Comimos, bebimos, bailamos… Nos besamos – Continuaba ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana –y… la pasamos muy bien – Omitió el detalle de la intimidad, es decir, el era un caballero y "los caballeros no tienen memoria".

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que fue un infierno?

- Después de todo lo que pasó, a la final ella reaccionó, dijo que había sido un error, que haría como si nunca me hubiera conocido y que se olvidaría de mí – Soltó un suspiro – Ella se arrepintió de todo – dijo con un tono de voz triste.

- Hermano – La chica miraba a su hermano con tristeza, podía notar que estaba sufriendo mucho – ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

- Nada, solo me queda olvidarla, apartarme completamente de su camino y dejar que sea feliz ¿Qué más podría hacer?

- Pero Tai, se besaron, ambos sabemos que Sora jamás hubiera hecho eso si no sintiera algo por ti, ella no es de esas chicas que solo sigue la corriente.

- Lo sé, lo sabemos… Ella lo sabe, pero… no quiere aceptarlo y ya es demasiado tarde Kari, supongo que esperé mucho para intervenir – Decía con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro – Si tan solo hubiera sido valiente, si se le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos hace varios años, antes de que Matt se me adelantara…- hizo una breve pausa - Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde – Apretaba sus puños – Ahora no hay nada más que hacer, sabía las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo y aún así lo acepté – Hizo una pausa larga en su conversación y luego prosiguió - ¿Aunque sabes? A pesar de todo fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento de nada – Cerró sus ojos recordando lo sucedido – Anoche mis sueños se hicieron realidad, pude besarla, y sin duda alguna eso es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, pero como todo sueño a la final tienes que despertar – Se paró de la sillón y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- Hermano ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que ir a buscar mi traje en la tienda de alquiler, resulta que soy padrino de una boda.

* * *

**..**

Entró al departamento muy calladamente, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, se sentía como típico adolescente que llega muy tarde de una fiesta y reza por que sus padres no descubran que no llegó a la hora adecuada. Caminó de puntillas por la sala, se dirigía con mucho sigilo hasta los cuartos, ¡Lo estaba logrando!, o al menos eso pensó…

- ¿Puedo saber dónde demonios estabas metido? – Se escuchó una voz salir desde la oscuridad de un sillón. Era de día, pero las cortinas impedían la entrada de la luz al lugar.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? Por poco me matas de un susto

- No me desvíes el tema, te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Dónde estabas metido Matt?

- No es de tu incumbencia T.K

- ¿Ah no? Estuve toda la noche despierto esperando a que llegaras, te llamé mil veces al celular, no contestaste ni una sola vez. Los chicos y yo te buscamos como locos por toda la discoteca, si pensabas irte debiste por lo menos avisarnos para no estar como idiotas buscándote por todo el lugar. Le tuve que decir a los muchachos que te marchaste porque te estaba explotando la cabeza, que no dijiste nada porque no querías arruinarles la diversión. Me hiciste mentir a mis amigos Matt, mínimo merezco saber ¿Con quién estabas?

Su hermano era un joven tranquilo pero sumamente correcto y cuando Matt no hacía las cosas bien se tenía que calar sus charlas al respecto.

- Ya, pues, creo que soy lo bastante grande como para que me sermonees. Y no estaba con nadie – Respondía cortante

El joven Takaishi se paró del sillón y se acercó bastante a su hermano, justo hasta quedar en frente de él, la distancia entre los dos hermanos era de pocos centímetros

- ¿Sabes que es curioso Matt? – Ladeó su sonrisa - La joven Atcyeam también desapareció anoche, de hecho al mismo que tu ¿Qué sabes de eso? – Le decía mientras fijaba sus enojados ojos azules en él.

Matt se sentía acorralado, la tensión del lugar era bastante elevada ¿Acaso T.K los había visto besándose? No, imposible, él estaba con los demás, entretenido viendo a la stripper, además estaba muy oscuro, podía jurar que ninguno de sus amigos lo vio.

- No perderé mi tiempo contigo, ya te dije que estaba solo, así que quítate, tengo que bañarme – Empujó al menor con una sola mano para apartarlo de su camino. Quizás no debió hacer eso.

El chico más joven agarró al mayor por la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza hasta una pared – Mira Matt que te quede bien claro que si me entero que vuelves a serle infiel a Sora yo mismo te parto la cara. Un hombre de verdad solo tiene una mujer y la respeta, mucho más si está a punto de casarse con ella – Dicho esto lo soltó y se fue caminando hasta su habitación – Y puedes quedarte tranquilo que no diré nada esta vez, pero más te vale que no se repita.

Ishida se quedó paralizado en la pared ¿cómo se había enterado T.k? ¿Será que solo lo presumía? ¿Alguien más sabría lo que pasó? Rogaba que ya se acabara ese día, para poder estar casado con Sora e irse de Japón.

En ese momento escuchó sonar el timbre.

- "¿_ahora qué?"_ – Se dirigió hasta la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola Matt ¿Nervioso? – Lo saludaba un apuesto moreno desde el pasillo.

- Tai, pasa, me sorprendes, siendo tú pensé que llegarías tarde, como siempre…

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso estas insinuando que soy impuntual? – Decía el moreno fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

- No lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy diciendo directamente: Tai eres impuntual… Pero me alegra que hoy llegaras temprano – Le sonreía – Y ya pasa idiota, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Espero que no se te haga costumbre el tenerme como esclavo. Estas son cosas que pasan solo una vez en la vida.

- Pues que suerte tengo – sarcásticamente – ponte cómodo, iré a bañarme, no rompas nada.

Se quedó viendo como su amigo se marchaba. Se sentía bastante culpable con Matt, había sido un muy mal amigo anoche, había jugado perfectamente el papel de villano de telenovela. Si el rubio se enteraba que él, su mejor amigo, había pasado muy encantadamente la noche con su prometida de seguro lo asesinaría… Sería un homicidio tan horrible que podría apostar que los criminalistas lo estudiarían, quizás hasta hicieran un capítulo sobre ello en CSI, pero de igual modo se lo tendría bien merecido. ¡Ay! De verdad que el amor te hace cometer cosas estúpidas, que de otra forma jamás harías. Él jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en la situación de querer quitarle la mujer a su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a él? Había millones de chicas en Japón, jóvenes y bonitas, pero él se tenía que enamorar precisamente de la novia de su mejor amigo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el planteamiento también encajaba al revés: habiendo millones de chicas en Japón, jóvenes y bonitas y Matt tuvo que poner la mirada en la chica que él quería, porque estaba seguro que Sora le gustaba desde hace mucho más tiempo que a Matt, inclusive, Ishida conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos hacia la chica, pero poco le importó eso a él a la hora de quitarsela.

Por poco había olvidado ese pequeño detalle ¿cómo era posible que se olvidara de algo tan importante como eso? Ni siquiera fue el mismo Matt el que se lo dijo, tuvo que llevarse la inmensa sorpresa de la boca de Sora, fue su alegría al contarle que ella y Matt eran novios la que provocó dos cosas en el moreno: primero que todo, destrozó su corazón y en segundo lugar, le obligó a perdonar a Yamato, no podía enojarse con la persona que aparentemente hacia feliz a Sora, después de todo, de eso se trata el amor ¿no? De ser feliz con el simple hecho de que la persona que ames sea feliz.

Con recordar este pequeño detalle debería bastarle y sobrarle para no sentir culpa por lo que había hecho con Sora, después de todo, como dice el dicho ' ' ojo por ojo y diente por diente ' '... Pero no, aún así sentía remordimiento de conciencia, aunque debía admitir que menos que antes.

Luego de unos quince minutos sintió abrirse una puerta, ya era hora de que Matt saliera del baño. Vio salir a un chico rubio de un cuarto, sin embargo ese no era Ishida.

- Hola T.K – Saludo animosamente al rubio desde el sofá.

- ¿Ah? ¿Tai? – El rubio miró su reloj - ¿Tú llegando temprano?

- Já… já… já ¿tú también? ¿Acaso crees que llegaría tarde el día de la boda de mi mejor amigo?

- Pues… - Se quedó meditándolo con expresión de culpabilidad fingida, luego volvió a su pose normal - … si, si creo que llegarías tarde – Tai le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Y Yamato donde está? – Preguntó el rubiesito al no ver a su hermano en el lugar.

- ¿Yamato? – Tai se extrañaba de que lo llamara así, él siempre le decía "hermano", muy rara vez "Matt".

- Ya, aquí estoy – Dijo el aludido, saliendo del cuarto.

- Te tardas más que una mujer. ¿Qué tanto hacías? ¿Maquillarte?

- No seas idiota, solo me he tardado 20 minutos máximo.

- Si, pues ha sido mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ir a buscar los trajes antes de que cierre la tienda. Recuerda que es sábado y no abren todo el día.

- No es necesario, ya yo me encargué de eso – Dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ishida caminó hasta la puerta, pasando por al lado de su hermano sin tan siquiera mirarlo, Tai veía extrañado la escena ¿se habían peleado acaso?

- Ya párate de ahí, tenemos que ir al hotel donde va a ser la recepción para terminar de arreglar las cosas – Decía Matt mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Tai simplemente le obedeció, se paró del sofá y lo siguió hasta el lugar que dentro de unas horas de seguro sería su infierno.

* * *

**..**

Al principio pensaba en ir a casa de su madre, pero como era muy tarde decidió decirle al taxista que se dirigiera hasta otro lugar, iría a la casa de Mimí. Todavía se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por lo que había hecho y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad era peor, ya que al recordar las cosas que le sucedieron el día anterior su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Por qué Tai había hecho eso? Esperar tanto tiempo para confesarle sus sentimientos… que estupidez… encima de hacerlo tarde, lo hacía un día antes de su boda y no bastándole con eso la había violado. ¿Violado? Le dio alcohol para que ella accediera, eso debería ser algún tipo de violación, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, tampoco estaba muy tomada que digamos. Estúpido Tai, cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento.

El taxi dio unas vueltas por aquí, otras por allá, unos cuantos semáforos y listo, había llegado a casa de Mimí. Sacó de su bolso un billete y le pagó, se bajó del auto y tocó el timbre que quedaba justo al lado de la inmensa puerta de madera que daba entrada a la casa de su amiga. Unos segundos luego tenía a la castaña encima de ella.

- ¡Sora! – La saluda con tanto entusiasmo, como si no la viera desde años.

- Mi… mi… ne..cesi…to res… pirar - Se las arregló para hablar ante el abrazo asfixiante que le proporcionaba su amiga.

La castaña soltó su agarre y dejó ver su cara roja y sus ojos color miel nublados por las lágrimas – No puedo creer que te cases hoy, estoy tan feliz por ti y a la vez tan triste de que te vayas de aquí. Me quedaré sin mi mejor amiga – Soltó un inconsolable llanto.

La pelirroja la miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir, Mimí siempre era así de espontanea y expresiva – No te quedaras sin tu mejor amiga… Seguiremos en contacto ya veras, aunque esté lejos jamás me olvidaré de ti, ni te abandonaré – Le decía pasando un mechón del cabello de la castaña detrás de su oreja y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿De… de verdad? – Hablaba entre sollozos.

- Claro que de verdad.

- ¡Bueno! – En ese momento paró súbitamente de llorar y puso el semblante más feliz que tenía. ¿Acaso tenía la regla? Esos cambios de humor tan bruscos en ella eran normales cuando atravesaba por su periodo – Pasa rápido, es muy tarde y hay tantas cosas que hacer el día hoy. ¡Maquillaje!, peinado, vestidos – Los ojos le brillaban intensamente – Tienes que verte esplendida.

La castaña casi que arrastró a su amiga a un salón de su casa que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión; habían algunos muebles grandes, de apariencia muy cómoda. Una mesa baja con chocolates y otros bocadillos, una nevera tipo ejecutiva, que Sora suponía debería estar repleta de refrescos y agua, algunas mesas con varios secadores de cabellos, planchas, pinzas rizadoras, laca, maquillaje y mil productos de belleza, encima de estas colgaban espejos muy grandes e iluminados.

En una esquina del salón estaba el "objeto" que quizá era el favorito de todas las novias: el vestido de boda. Sora se acercó hasta este y acarició la tela. El vestido era lindo, aunque bastante sencillo; la chica no lo había elegido, había sido un regalo de parte de la disquera de Matt. Mimi y Yolei le habían dado un discurso acerca de lo importante que era que la novia escogiera su vestido, pero a ella poco le importó ese detalle y simplemente se decidió a usar el regalo.

- Esperame aquí, no te muevas, no te canses, no vayas a sudar, no comas muchos chocolates... No tardo - Dijo la castaña

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo que llamar a los peluqueros y maquilladores para decirles que ya estas aquí, que vengan rápido, rápido, además hay que llamar a todas las chicas para ver por que rayos no han llegado - Dicho esto la castaña desapareció del salón.

Sora se sentó en uno de los muebles, inhaló aire y lo soltó por la boca. Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Dentro de unos minutos de seguro tendría al rededor de 4 personas encima de ella, maquillándola y peinándola. Dentro de unas horas estaría en el altar, junto a su prometido dando el sí, entonces ¿cómo era que todos estaban emocionados menos ella?

* * *

**..**

Algunas horas más tarde.

'El novio' se encontraba atando cuidadosamente su corbato, ya se encontraba completamente vestido, sólo le faltaba aquel accesorio, ya por fin había llegado la hora, un auto esperaba abajo a que él bajara, para llevarlo junto con su padrino a la iglesia, donde por fin contraería matrimonio con Sora.

En su mente seguía rodando la escena que le había armado T.K en su casa ¿cómo rayos se había enterado de lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso los siguió? ¿Alguien más le dijo? ¿Estaría enterada otra persona de esto?

Rogaba internamente que el reloj transcurriera más rápido, para así estar casado con Sora y montado en un avión. Lejos de Japón Sora jamás se enteraría de lo que había pasado, tendrían una vida normal y capítulo cerrado.

- Hey Matt ya deja de arreglarte el flequillo o el chofer nos va a dejar.

- Voy - Se miró una vez más en el espejo, al parecer se veía bien, pero necesitaba otra opinión - ¿Cómo me veo?

- Sexy papi - Dijo Tai fingiendo voz de gay - Apurate que nos dejan.

Ambos chicos se montaron en el carro que, los dejó de frente a las puertas de la iglesia. El lugar estaba lleno de gente: amigos, familia, gente de la disquera, etc.

Cuando llegó el novio la gente comenzó a entrar a la iglesia y a sentarse. Les llevó al rededor de 15 minutos lograr que todos se sentaran y que cada uno estuviera en su lugar, pero al fin lo lograron y dio inicio a la boda.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de bodas que anuncia que la novia ha llegado, entraron primeramente dos niñas tiraron flores, seguido de un niño, el cual llevaba en un pequeño cojín rojo los anillos. Luego entró ella, se veía estupenda en su vestido blanco.

Tanto Matt como Tai se quedaron embobados al ver entrar a Sora en la iglesia, observaban como ella poco a poco se acercaba, estaba tan bonita en su vestido blanco, parecía una novia sacada de alguna revista. Tai sentía su corazón acelerarse al ver a la pelirroja acercarse hasta donde él estaba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, por un momento sintió como si Sora estuviera caminando hacia él, pero tropezó de lleno con la realidad al girar su mirada y ver a Matt parado a su lado. Por más que él lo quisiera, por más que lo rogara, Sora estaba caminando hacia el altar para casarse con Matt, no con él, cruel realidad.

Sora tenía las manos sudadas, le latía fuertemente el corazón mientras iba caminando hasta el altar, pero no se podía decir que fuera por emoción, más bien era una sensación de miedo. Su mirada se concentró en un principio en Tai, pero luego, debido a un regaño mental de su subconsciente la desvió hasta Matt. Luego de una caminata que a ella le pareció eterna llegó al lado de su prometido.

El padre dio inicio a su discurso ceremonial, bendijo a los novios, habló del amor, y todo el formalismo que rige en una boda... Después de algunas cuantas palabras llegó el momento de la verdad:

- Yamato Ishida, ¿aceptas a Sora Takenouchi como tu esposa? Para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, mantenerla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Acepto - Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces el chico.

- Sora Takenouchi ¿aceptas a Yamato Ishida como tu esposo? Para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Yo... - Se escuchó un pequeño temblor en su voz. Tai la miraba atentamente con el corazón roto en las manos, rogando que Sora dijera que no, pero esto no pasó - Yo... acepto.

- Si hay alguien que se oponga o que conozca de algún impedimento para que estas dos personas consumen el sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Tai deseó gritar a los cuatro vientos que él se oponía, que Sora nunca debió haber estado en ese lugar con Matt, sino con él. Gritar frente a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba a Sora. Deseaba que al igual que en las peliculas, ella se arrepintiera y saliera en sus brazos de ese lugar, pero el no arruinaría aquel momento, nadie se atravería a arruinarlo, o al menos eso pensó.

- YO ME OPONGO - Gritó una chica desde la entrada de la iglesia.

* * *

**..**

**Notas de la Autora:**

LLegó el día de la boda. Vemos que T.K descubrió la infidelidad de Matt hacia Sora ¿cómo? pues simplemente fue el único que tuvo la idea de comprar el periódico y se enteró de la noticia xD

El pobre Matt rogando que todo acabara rápido para que Sora no se enterase pero todo se le fue para atras ya que "la chica misteriosa" apareció justo a tiempo (Para la fortuna de Tai).

¿Quién es la chica misteriosa? No se los diré hasta el próximo capítulo xD Aunque hay algunos que ya deben saber quien es.

**Agradecimientos: **Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y mi fic y me comentan *.*. Igualmente gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen y que aún no me dejan review (espero que para este si lo hagan, de verdad que es muy ratificante).

No escribo los nombres uno por uno por que tengo hambre y sueño y ya me quiero apartar de la pc xD.

**Respuesta a los Reviews: **Tengo la costumbre de responder todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan, pero como algunos no están registrados en el sitio se me hace imposible, así que, les respondo por aquí.

* Antonio Palacio y Gabriela: Disculpen la demora, pero ya se acabó la espera =D, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* Moisesgymnas: Wuuu uno más para el club de fanáticos del Taiora =D. Se que Tai y Sora quedan algo alborotones en este fic, y medio como los malos de la peli, pero he intentado suavizar esa situación tratándose de hacer ver como culpable a Matt xD.

* Panxiis: Me alegra tenerte como lectora, espero que te guste la continuación.

* Alan: No es para nada una molestia, al contrario, yo amo cada uno de los reviews que las personas me dejan, no te imaginas lo ratificante y emocionante que es ver que alguien comenta tu historia. Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempito para leer mi historia.

Y bueno, ya sin más que decir, me despido, espero no atrasarme tanto con el otro capí.

Un beso,

Lau,.


End file.
